Ben Ten: TDU
by NRG99
Summary: Season 1 of the Ben Ten Series Ultimatrix League. After an accident, and a little bit of stupidness on Ben's side Jimmy wakes up with an ultimatrix on his wrist. Now Jimmy and Ben have to stop Zs'Saykir from taking over the world... but at what cost? The original storyline has been retired, I will be writing from scratch this story again, same idea, but different chap plots.
1. The Dual Ultimatrix Part 1

Ben Ten: Ultimatrix League

Chapter 1: The Dual Ultimatrix part 1

**Ben POV**

Today started like any other. Went to school, did an interview, and now the only left on my to do list was stop some gangsters. Which was right about now. Alright, it was the usual bank robbery. I had this in the bag. Or I least I thought I did. Okay enough talking time for some action...

"Move aside." I said running through the crowd. I got out of the crowd and faced the jewelery store and the two gangsters.

" "Ah, Ben Tennyson, it's about time we met." said the first gangster.

"Actually, I'd like _you_ to meet..." I said turning my Ultimatrix dial and hitting it. "**Terraspin!**" I created a wind tornado and knocked one out - but the first was able to keep on his feet and pulled out his gun. I instinctively hit the Ultimatrix in the middle lof my chest.

"**Blocker!**" I created two blue shields on my arms just as the bolts came. One went back and into the store and the other flew high. I hit my symbol again.

"**Putty!**" Putty is a purple alien that can stick to walls and encase anything it touches into a quick drying cocoon. A shoot out one of my hands and encased the non-knocked out gangster in a cocoon.

"**Armodrillo!**" I shook the guy out of his cocoon and laid him down in front of the bank. It's over I thought. Then something seared in my back and I untransformed.

"Ow, what the..." Then I saw what hit me. It was the other robber who was holding a level 8 gun.

"Ah, you know how much that hurts?" I asked him.

"I dunno, but I liked the results. Make one move and I'll aim for the head."

"Fine by me." I said pulling back my jacket sleeve revealing my ultimatrix. As he fired I hit my watch.

"**NRG!**" I exclaimed as the laser bounced of my armor. "Not hard to hit this armor, eh мой друг?" I knocked his gun out of his hand and grabbed him by his sweater "You know, мой друг, the only place you're going county jail. Be glad it isn't the Null Void."

"Ben! You're burning his sweater!" A voice called out from the crowd.

"Oh." I looked at him. His sweater was fuming. Oops. A radioactive body does have its' backsides. I dropped the guy by his truck and turned toward the voice. It was Jimmy Jones.

"Hey, Jimmy" I said as I untransformed. Jimmy was standing by an empty car but instead of seeing his usual smiling face, Jimmy looked terrified.

"Bbbbehind you!" I whisked myself to the other direction and didn't even look before hitting my watch.

"**AmpFibian!**" Okay I was aiming for Rath, but nobody's perfect. Then I saw what the criminal had in his hand, A level 18 missile launcher. "Where did you get that?" But then I looked him in the eyes and saw that instead of green pupils they were completely purple.

"Die, Ben Tennyson!" He said firing the bazooka. All I could do was send a bolt of electricity at it hoping the bazooka was electric. And thank goodness, it was. The criminal was knocked backwards and I noticed before he went unconscious the purple in his eyes leave and something glint in the air. I was going to go after it when the reporters started swarming me.

"Hey guys watch it." I said stepping back. Then something under my feet crackle. It was the level 8 gun and it was overheating. Of course why wouldn't it? It'd been knocked aside by a radioactive alien then stepped on by an electrical one. And then it fired. It missed the crowed but hit the underside of a car, the same car that Jimmy was standing by.

"NO!" I screamed. But it was too late - the car exploded.

I felt guilty. I was concentrating on my ultimatrix instead of Jimmy, who was lying on a hospital bed, but his watch was weirding out again. This time the words "_Do You Wish To Complete Duplication Process?_" hovered on the screen. Okay. I'm a curious person. So I smacked it down. Then something really weird happened. An ULTIMATRIX appeared on Jimmy's' arm. But I had no time to contemplate what had happened because then someone I hadn't seen for 8 years, Acid Breath, appeared. He was followed by Frightwig and Thumbskull.

"Prepare to die, Ben." said Frightwig who was followed by Thumbskull.

"Yah. Prepare for it." I dialed my watch to a four armed alien and slammed it down.

"**FourArms!**" I gave Acid Breath two left hooks, but as he crumpled something grabbed all four of my arms. I pulled hard and hit my symbol.

"**Goop!**" I dissolved and went under Frightwigs' legs and slipped her up. I hit my symbol.

"**Humungousaur**!" And then I hit it again.

"**Ultimate Humungousaur**!" I turned to Thumbskull and fired ten shots into his chest. I untransformed as he went unconscious. Then it hit me - where was Zombozo?

As if it had read my mind an eerie voice said "I'm over here Ben Tennyson." I turned around and saw Zombozo looking straight at me. But it was the last thing I saw because he sprayed something in my face and everything went black. My last thought was would anyone notice what was on Jimmy's wrist?


	2. The Dual Ultimatrix Part 2

Ben Ten: Ultimatrix League

Chapter 2: The Dual Ultimatrix part 2

Ben POV

When I woke up first thing I did was look for Jimmy. Fortunately he was not one of the people hung by chains. Unfortunately Gwen and Kevin were tied up too. I expected to be in a circus tent but we were in an old shack out at sea and to top it off there were 3 Loboans and a Thep Khufan! They're slaves of the Ectournite so what are they doing with Zombozo? Then someone approached me.

"How are you feeling Tennyson?" He said. I looked at him and saw that it was Dr. Vicktor!

"But you're dead!"

"Surprised Tennyson? The body that King Viktor was in was a clone. Don't look at me like that; my master has filled me on all that I have missed the last 3 years, so of course I know of your trip to Zarcovia."

Just then Acid Breath came running in. "I think I heard something out there." Then the floor started to shake and a Piscciss Volann broke through the wood floor of the shack. On it's chest I could see a blue ultimatrix symbol. It was Jimmy. In midair he hit his symbol

"**Wildvine!**" Jimmy landed on the floor and said "It's time to rock and roll!"

Jimmy POV

I didn't know how I got the ultimatrix but I had tracked Ben here and these people were keeping him captive and I was itching for a fight. The man who had alerted everyone of my presence, attacked me. Looking at him closer he had a huge black eye. Time to give him another one. I plucked a bomb off my back and chucked in his face. Boom. He flew into the air. Then something slammed me in my chest. One of those wolf aliens was firing a sound blast into my chest. I pushed one of the bombs in my back through my plant body into the front and fired. It bounced around a couple times in the funnel shaped blast before hitting him in the the mouth. As it flew backwards I couldn't help but say

"Headshot!"

„This is no time to fool around. You need to get me, Gwen and Kevin out of here." Ben said.

"Okay." I said, but just as I was about to hit my ultimatrix something grabbed my arms and waist. "What the..."

I looked behind me and saw a woman with some kind of hair that she could move like extra limbs. I grabbed her hair with my legs and chucked her into a weird Frankenstein-like alien in a lab coat. Then I saw a thick looking guy with this clown guy about 5 feet behind him running towards to me on the lower part of the shack. Now or never I thought. I grabbed the railing of the balcony right above the lower part of the shack and flipped over it. In midair I hit my symbol

"**Armodrillo!**" I landed in front of the thick man. I took my elbows, which were jackhammers, and jammed them into his back and started shaking. The guy was unconscious in 2 seconds. I took him and chucked him into the clown guy. I turned to Ben and hit my symbol.

"**Eye Guy!**" I turned nine of my eyes towards the chains and fired.

Ben POV

Once I was free of my chains I turned my dial to a plant like alien and slammed down.

"**Swampfire!**"

"**Ultimate Swampfire!**" I grabbed one of the bombs on my arm and ordered. "`Kay, guys we need to tear this place down. Do your worst to this place!" I took the bomb and chucked it at a Loboan. If you're going to blow something up you might as well have fun doing it!

Jimmy POV

I turned my dial to a lizard like alien named Arcticguana and slammed it down. Instead of feeling a lizard-like skin over me crystals incased me.

"**Chromastone!**" Well it was going to happen to me at some point. But then a mummy attacked me and tried to stick a crystal onto my skin. But instead of encasing me I absorbed it.

"Buzz off!" I said and fired a laser bolt in its head. You have to admit that is pretty cool. I got up and started to fire at a wall. Then something flew over my head. It was a plumber. He fell against a wall and the mummy tried to crystallize him... "No!" I screamed firing a bolt at his back. Then something grabbed me by my shoulder. It was a werewolf! It started shrieking at me. I started walking back in pain and something hit me in the back. Another werewolf was hitting me in the back with a sound blast. Just when I thought I was going to pass out, Ben attacked one of the werewolves.

"Let me tell you something Loboan dude, nobody, I said _**NOBODY**_ hurts my friends when Rath is on the job! Now get ready to eat the Rath attack!" Ben said chucking the werewolf into the other. Then he hit his symbol.

"**Goop!**"

"Thanks, man." I said but Ben was already gone. Obviously the Frankenstein man had called for backup. Wait, where was he? Then I saw him. He was working on some sort of machine. Then something started beeping on my chest. It was my ultimatrix. It said. "Warning. Only enough power for one transformation and one ultimate." I untransformed. I ran towards the machine dodging laser bolts. I turned my ultimatrix dial to a machine-like alien and slammed it down. Well here goes something. I felt my body turn sleek and machine like and numbers rolling around my head. Then some sort of green markings appeared on my skin.

"**Upgrade!**" I ran towards the machine and jumped into it. I started to take control of the machine but was shoved out. "Aaah!" I landed in front of the Frankenstein man.

"Nice try Ben Tennyson, but you cannot control this machine for it is created by the almighty Dr. Vicktor. Oh no, I won't kill you Ben Tennyson but my master will. Zs'Syakir, lord of the Ectonurites, master of the Anurs, will have your soul!"

"Three things: First off, I'm not Ben, second I don't know who the heck Zs'Syakir is and third if Upgrade can't control this machine..." I said smiling. "Maybe Ultimate Upgrade can." I turned my symbol then hit it.

"**Ultimate Upgrade!**" The green markings on my skin turned gold. I put my hand on the machine and jumped into it.

Once I was inside something different happened. Instead of kicking me out I had complete control of the machine. Time to have some fun.

Dr. Vicktor POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. That kid with an ultimatrix who was not Ben Tennyson had just jumped into his machine and before my very eyes was transforming his machine into a type of laser cannon in the middle of the air. Then the kid jumped out of the machine and grabbed the gun as it dropped, put it over his shoulder and screamed as the machine was preparing the bolt.

"Suck laser, Viktor!" I tried to run away but it was too late. The kid had fired. But luckily the bolt didn't knock me unconscious. Time to teach this kid a lesson. I slid out my Anur teleporter but hid my action. I could hear the flash as the kid went back to normal. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me over to see if I was breathing. I opened my eyes and the kid looked shocked and walked backwards but fell over his cannon. It was amusing even on his back he still tried to crawl backwards still looking me in the eyes. Such an idiot. I tried to remember his face. I decided to give him a little parting gift.

"Remind your friends to never mess with the wrath of Dr. Vicktor. That is if you survive." I stuck my hand out and shocked him with 1,000 volts. The watch started to heal him but he still writhed around in pain. "So you will survive. But let me remind you the next time you will not be so lucky." I pressed the Anur teleporters' button. As I teleported and anyone else in a 5 mile area who came from the Anur system I couldn't help but admiring the kid. He was a rebel like I was against the Vladats in my youth. Of course he would also obtain some of my intelligence if I wished so. I concentrated on the Anur system and all my intelligence of its planets and species. Give him a running chance. Then I saw that the watch was absorbing DNA of our species just from thoughts. It is an amazing watch. Zs'Syakir should be noted of its' power.

Ben POV

I could see Jimmy writhing in pain. I ran to his side. "What happened to you?"

Jimmy was muttering. "Transylians, Vladats, Pteracoans, Ormeroans, Illusionites, Ectonurites, Loboans, Thep Khufans, Anur Transyil, Anur Vladias, Anur G'rnay, Anur Ormerow, Anur Milligan, Anur Phaetos, Luna Lobo, Anur Khufos..." Most of it was gibberish to me but his ultimatrix seemed to understanding it and was unlocking alien DNA. Then something escaped Jimmy's' mouth. "Zs'Syakir has escaped."

Until now I thought that Dr. Vicktor was working on his own but could it be true. I turned my dial to where Ghostfreak is supposed to be, but instead it was blank. No... but it explains everything. The robber, the purple eyes and all these aliens who are slaves to Ectonurites. I don't where he is but now I know one thing: Zs'Syakir has escaped from the ultimatrix. And he wants my skin.

Somewhere in the galaxy on Anur Phaetos in the capitol city, Geister-fomneas, sitting on his throne in his castle Zs'Syakir couldn't help but think. "No, Ben Tennyson, I want your soul."


	3. Null And Void

A/N: Hey Guys! Chapter _trois_! I'm writing up chapter 4 and I'm gonna give out a little spoiler. It's title is... Secret Identity. And uit's main character is Cash. So for people that have read Mekanikaizer know what I'm talking about. If you haven't read mekanikaizer go check it out. Thanx!

-AWSM

Ben Ten: Ultimatrix League

Episode 3: Null And Void

Jimmy POV

It had been 3 days since I fell of the hospital bed and turned into Wildmutt. I had since then been beating up gangsters and aliens. I was turning my ultimatrix dial trying to get into a locked playlist when I got an incoming call from caller Ben T.

"Jimmy!" Ben said hurriedly, like he was in a middle of a fight. "I need help! I'm in downtown..." Then something or someone smashed Ben's phone because the sound died and the connection was broken. I turned my dial and slammed it down. I felt my fingers melt into three claws, a mask appear across my face and felt a tail erupt out of my behind. "XLR8!" I grabbed my backpack and ran out my door. On my way out I told my parents I'd be back by dinner, but I'd already gone 500 feet by the time they heard it.

Once I was in downtown I hid behind a building and untransformed. As far as I could see I couldn't find any fighting. Had those aliens that Ben was fighting taken hostage. I turned my dial to ChamAlien so I could find some information when something vibrated in my backpack pocket. It was my phone. It said unknown caller but I picked it up anyways. It was Ben.

I hadn't even said hello when Ben interrupted. "I'm using a payphone and I don't have much time. I'm fighting Tetramand Null Void prisoners and they're not so glad to see me."

"Null Void? What's that?" I asked.

" Tell you later. I don't know if you heard me before but I'm in down town Beijing."

"Beijing! I'm on my way!" I informed Ben but as I was hanging up I could hear Ben screaming. I turned my dial to a manta-like alien and slammed it down. I felt my skin turn into scales, rays connecting my waist to my arms and two curved horns. "Jetray!" Man, to think I thought this guy was called Jeffrey. I extended my wings and kicked into hyperspeed.

Ben POV

As I got a left hook to my face I saw Jimmy come out of hyperspace. The aliens hid back into the shadows. Jimmy obviously didn't see them because he untransformed and ran to my side.

"Look out!" I warned Jimmy just as the escapees attacked. Jimmy turned around and slammed down his dial.

Jimmy POV

I could feel my eyes being replaced by giant ears and eyes appearing all over my body. "Eye Guy!" I fired two bolts at a blue Tetrameter. He fell backwards into a pile of metal. Then I saw something roll out of the pile.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That? It's a null void projector." Ben responded untransforming.

"Oh yah! Why Four Arms?" I asked.

"It's complicated." Ben responded.

"You didn't get the alien you wanted? I've been thinking what if there's a jinx. Ben looked at me raising an eyebrow. "I mean like if you shout out the alien's name before you hit the Ultimatrix it'll give you a different one on purpose."

"Oh, shut up!" Ben instructed turning his dial to Cannonbolt. "I need you to get that projector, but we need a diversion. I'll go Cannonbolt and distract the prisoners while you get the projector to send them back to the Null Void."

"Wait, you still haven't explained what the Null void is."

"Later." Ben retorted slamming down his dial. "Wildvine!"

"Usually I'd say that was proof of a jinx, but this time I'd call it karma!"

"Whatever!" Ben said throwing a bomb in the blue Tetramand.

"I like Eye Guy but for this I need..." I thought slamming the symbol in the middle of my chest. "Lodestar!" I aimed my claws at the projector and pushed on my powers. The projector flew into my hands. Cool! I aimed behind the criminals and fired. Whoa! Jeez, that's a lot of power. I could barely keep the projector in my hands. Trying to keep it in one hand I used the other to my symbol. "FourArms!" Grabbing the projector securely in my four hands the portal opened wider but started to die.

"Fools!" Said the lead purple Tetramand. "The bombs' radiation is already destroying the Null Void!"

Ben POV

"Wait, my bombs?" I asked surprised. Not that was really, I just needed a two second diversion.

"Not yours, fool." A small, in a Tetramand's point of view, blue Tetramand said like I was the most unintelligent sentient being in the galaxy. "Vulkanus' bombs that are hidden in the Null Void." The lead Tetramand looked menacingly at the smaller one like he had revealed too much.

"Where is Vulkanus now?" I asked the Tetramands.

"Why should we tell you?" They asked me.

"'Cuz if you don't you'll have to mess with..." I said hitting my symbol. "DiamondHead!" Then I thought about something. "Or better of as..." I said rotating my symbol to the right and slammed it down. I felt my two spikes on my shoulders expand and six spikes spurt out of my side. "Ultimate DiamondHead!"

"Wicked!" Exclaimed Jimmy.

"More than wicked, freakin' awesome!" I told him ecstatically as I fired a spike at the small Tetramand.

He grabbed and said. "Ha! Loser!"

But the lead Tetramand warned him. "Fool it probably harbors secrets. It is a shard of an Evolved Petrosapien."

"Whatevs! It can't be that danger..." But his sentence was cut off as the shard injected itself in his skin and petrified him.

"Okay. Here's my deal I'll wipe your slate clean and tell me where Vulkanus lives or I petrify you and you go to a high security vault at the Plumbers' Academy.

"We'll take the slate cleaning." the lead Tetramand said.

"We are?" Interrupted another Tetramand.

"Yes we are." Responded the lead Tetramand to the one who had interrupted, then he faced me and said. "Vulkanus lives at..."

Jimmy POV

When we got to the palace Ben was not in a good mood. When we got to the gate I noticed it was locked. I turned to hit my dial but Ben was faster. "Eye Guy!" He fired a bolt at the lock then untransformed and knocked the gate door of its handle and walked upward. I ran after him. It was getting dark. "Ben how are going to get in?" I asked. "I mean there must be guards, heat sensors and high security."

"Then we need ChamAlien." Ben responded.

"Really wouldn't Big Chill be better?"

"Not exactly, ChamAlien can cancel off his heat waves so he would be practically not there." Ben said turning his dial to ChamAlien and then he slammed it down. "Big Chill!" Ben did a facepalm. "Seriously! Oh man!"

I turned my dial to ChamAlien and slammed it down. I felt my eyes split into three, my skin turn transparent and a spike appear out of my new tail. "ChamAlien!" I said pumping my fist into the air. "Booyah!"

But Ben just muttered. "Showoff."

Once we had entered the palace we were able to find Vulkanus's room very quickly. Once we entered we both untransformed at the same time. Then Ben shoved me aside and gave me a teleporter and pressed the button. Just before I teleported I heard Ben say "Eon." and then I saw Vulkanus.

"Ah, Ben Tennyson, we meet again."

When I appeared at the place which Ben teleported me, there was nothing to stand on. "Aaaah!" I screamed falling towards an asteroid. I reached for my dial and slammed it down. "CannonBolt!" Aww, seriously, I wanted Goop. Then I hit the asteroid and bounced off it and hit another one. This carried around like a game of pinball until I was able to hit the dial. "Goop!" Finall...But my train of thought was interrupted as I slammed into an asteroid. "Ow! That hurt!" I whimpered: But then I fell off it and hit a huge asteroid. I bounced up once then untransformed. Then I saw a face over me. "Who are you!" I asked.

"Welcome to the Null Void." He responded.

"Great, now you guys can explain to me what is this place!" I asked happily.

"No time! You must turn off the bomb!"

"OK. So where is it."

"Here." Said a smaller settler giving me the bomb.

"Thanks." I said and looked at the bomb. It was a time bomb. "Well that's great. All we need is..." I said turning my ultimatrix to a metal looking alien and slammed it down. I felt my body turn to metal, I felt my head pop off and float above my body and a magnetic power run over me. "Lodestar!" I started using my powers to stop the timer, but instead the timer tripled its speed and the words "Nice try, Ben Tennyson" flash across the screen. Then I saw the timer hit zero. I saw the smaller settler run away and the older one brace his neck and walked backwards.

BOOM!

I saw the younger one hit the floor and land eagle spread on the ground and the older one fall down. I on the other hand flew backwards and untransformed. Then I hit a rock and went unconscious.

When I came round I heard sobbing and the older settler say over and over again. "He's dead!" I looked over at the settlers. They were all huddled around a mound. Then I noticed it was the grave of the younger settler. "I'm so sorry." I apologized to the older settler.

"We found a bomb." Informed a group of settlers.

"That's great. But I can't turn it off." I responded. "It knows all my aliens." I explained turning my dial, then I hit the locked playlist. It said "Please register password" Then I remembered what Ben had said. I looked at the Ultimatrix and said. "Eon" "Password registered. Playlist unlocked."

I looked at the aliens: a cat-like one, Fasttrack, a big elephant-like one, Airphant, a spikey looking one, Badaboom, a frog-like one, Leapfrog, one with two bodies, Brains & Brawn, a quetzolcotal-like, Skybird, a psychopathic looking one, Mindmesser, a monster-like one, Cryptos, a dragon-like one, Darkflame, and a mechanical one, Clockwork.

"Time to get rid of this bomb." I said turning my dial and hitting it. "Clockwork!" I turned towards the bomb and noticed it was huge. "Geez, the other one was smaller."

"We think this a main bomb. The other one was a minor one. We think that are four. One has already exploded by the prison, and this is the second and..." The group of settlers said giving me an electronic map of the Null Void. "This is one of the four." I pointed my powers at the bomb. The timer stopped and I untransformed.

"So where's the next one?" I asked myself looking at my map, then I turned my dial to the cat-like alien and slammed it down. I felt the blue and black skin run over me, and spikes appear all over my blue part of my skin and two black horn like spikes appear over my eyes. "Fasttrack!"

I looked at the asteroid in front of me, inside it harbored the third bomb. Then I must have tripped over a rock because I flew towards the asteroid. "Aaah!" I cried as i hit my dial. "Big Chill!" So instead of colliding into the rock, I flew straight through it. I flew to the top and hit my dial. "Goop!" I melted straight to the middle of the asteroid where I heard the all too familiar. "Nice Try, Ben Tennyson." I hit my dial. "Clockwork!" I shut down the timer at exactly two seconds. "Phew!" I said untransforming. "Now how do I get out?" I asked myself turning my dial to the frog-like alien and slammed it down. "Leapfrog!" I used my big hind legs to jump out. In mid-air I untransformed. When I got to my feet I heard my map ringing. Then the screen illuminated the worlds. "Null Void Guardians. Help!" I turned my dial to Fasttrack and slammed it down. "XLR8!" Sometimes I hate this watch.

I untransformed as I got to the asteroid. Null Void Guardians were shooting lasers at the settlers from tails. I turned my dial and slammed it down. "Leapfrog!" I jumped up into the air near a few Null Void Guardians and hit my symbol. "Airphant!" I sucked in lots of air then blew it out at some Null Void Guardians then hit my symbol. "Wildvine!" I grabbed one of the Null Void Guardians and flipped on its back and hit my symbol. "Brainstorm!" I shocked the Null Void Guardian and it careened into another one. I jumped off just in time and hit my symbol. "Cryptos!" I commanded one of the Null Void Guardians into another one. Then I hit my symbol. "Jetray!" I zapped away the rest of the Null Void Guardians. I landed and untransformed.

"Thank you." Thanked the settlers. But I had already turned my dial and slammed it down. "Leapfrog!"

I jumped onto the asteroid which harbored the final bomb. Then I was shot in the back with a stun laser. I hit my symbol. "Diamondhead!" I fired into the void, but there was no one there. Then I was hit in the face. I got up but then thought that if I couldn't see them I could hear them. I hit my symbol. "Eye Guy!" Then I heard a reloading of a gun and I fired laser where I heard the sound. I saw a Tetramand fall and land on the asteroid and go unconscious. But then the other alien hit me in one of my back eyes. I untransformed in pain. I turned around and saw that my attacker was a Pyronite. I fired but I had already hit my Ultimatrix dial. "Chromastone!" I rebounded the laser and fired it back at him. Then I hit my symbol. "Diamondhead!" I transformed my arms into spikes and tried to dig my way to the bomb, but to no avail. I hit my symbol again. "Armodrillo!"

Once I had the bomb I got out and hit my symbol. "Clockwork!" I aimed at the bomb, but just then a GIANT Null Void Guardian stole it. I hit my symbol. "Leapfrog!" I jumped upon the Null Void Guardian and hit my symbol again. "Rath!" I grabbed the Null Void guardian by his tentacles and said. "Let me tell ya something Null Void Guardian-thingy, you're gonna give me that bomb or else you're gonna have ta mess wit da Rath Attack!" And The Null Void Guardian seemed to pick the latter. I grabbed the bomb out of its mouth and jumped off it. Then I heard that dreadful noise. Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bwouch! I untransformed on the spot and fell. I thought I was going to die when I remembered the teleporter. Grabbing the bomb with one hand I pressed the teleporter's button.

Ben POV

I saw Jimmy appear on the floor and pass out. Then I saw the bomb. I turned the Ultimatrix dial with the chains I was hung with on the ceiling. Vulkanasus was still in the other room making a phone call. I then twisted my hand and slammed down the dial. I felt a shell erupt from my back, my hands turn into flippers and six holes appear on my chest. "Terraspin!" I twirled around and the chains broke free. I landed on the ground and hit my symbol. "Big Chill!"

Then Vulkanus came running into the room. "What in blazes..." I took the bomb and chucked it at Vulkanus. The timer read 1 min. and 56 seconds. Vulkanus grabbed it in his hands and did something fancy with it and it's timer stopped at 1 min. 19 seconds. "Phew. Thank the fire lords that's over with."

And then he noticed what he had done. He looked at me and I just turned my symbol to the right and slammed it down. "Ultimate Big Chill!" I breathed fire all over him and he froze into a big block. I devolved and untransformed. I ran to Jimmy's side just as he came to.


	4. Update old plot discarded

Okay Update here for this story. I have been looking the story over and I want to start it again, because of all the new aliens the storylines and lots of other stuff. Plus I can't even stand chapter 1 so I'm starting this story over again. The plot will be similar, but it's gonna be longer with new characters and new aliens. (I am discarding Ultimate Diamondhead, because he makes me cringe) but you will still be able to read these chapters but the name will be changed to: Ben Ten: TDU. Plus I wanted more episodes with just Jimmy and Ben and Z'saykir and co. will not be revealed as the masterminds till later. It will be split into two arcs of three seasons each. The first follows Jimmy and Ben as the only weilders of ultimatrixes and will be lighthearted. Arc two will be darker. I've just started writing the first couple chapters and I have no idea for when chap 1 will be up but I'm guessing late February to early March. Also Each season will have in between 16-24 chapters in them. If you have any more questions I am on formspring: .me/NRGRath I dunno if the link will work on all computers but my username is NRGRath. So see you soon guys. Sorry if you are disappoint about this plot being abandoned but I think you'll like the new plot as well.

-AWSM


End file.
